L'instinct maternel
by Jiwoo
Summary: One-shot sur Walter et Paige. Lorsque l'affaire du jour nécessite de s'occuper d'un bébé Paige sait se montrer très efficace et ça, Walter ne peut pas le nier.


_Salut tout le monde. Voici ma première publication. C'est une histoire que j'ai traduit depuis l'anglais de_ WriterFreak001 _. J'espère que ça vous plaira et vous fera patienter d'ici la suite des épisodes. Si vous avez une remarque à faire n'hésitez pas. A bientôt (j'espère)._

 **Remarque :**

Cette fiction se réalise dans le futur… Ça se passe quelques temps après que Paige et Walter se soit mis en couple mais avant que le reste de l'équipe Scorpion le sache.

L'instinct d'une mère

Walter descendit les escaliers de son loft vers le garage et trouva tout le monde travaillant sur ses propres projets. Sylvester était à son tableau, Toby était en train de lire, Happy bricolait sur son bureau et Paige nettoyait les plats qui avaient été utilisés pour le petit-déjeuner, dans la cuisine. Un sourire gagna les lèvres de Walter alors qu'il s'avançait lentement vers la cuisine. Paige fredonnait pour elle-même tandis qu'elle frottait une poêle avec une éponge.

*Bonjour* murmura tendrement Walter tout en posant délicatement sa paume dans le bas du dos de Paige.

Elle sursauta à son toucher soudain et afficha rapidement un sourire. *Fais attention* chuchota-t-elle, *Nous ne voudrions pas attirer l'attention suspicieuse de Toby.*

*C'est vrai.* acquiesça Walter tout en retirant sa main avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café. *As-tu, hum, as-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière ?*

*Moyen.* répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule. *Et toi ?*

*Pareil.* marmonna Walter avant de boire une gorgée de son café. *Désolé, je ne pouvais pas passer chez toi la nuit dernière. Ça a été mouvementé ici…, et une fois que Toby et Happy sont partis, j'ai dû ramener Sylvester chez lui puisque Cabe devait partir tôt pour une affaire de Homeland.*

*Et je te l'ai déjà dit au paravent,* Paige le toucha légèrement à la poitrine après avoir déposé la poêle sur l'égouttoir, *tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser à chaque fois que tu ne peux pas suivre nos plans ; nous menons tous les deux des vies bien chargées. J'ai Ralph, et toi tu as cette équipe.*

*Je sais* Walter passa sa main dans ses cheveux. *Mais c'est arrivé de nombreuses fois dernièrement, et… je me sens mal à propos de ça.*

*Ne le sois pas.* dit Paige alors qu'elle attrapait sa main et l'emmenait vers une zone non-occupée du garage. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de son coup et ajouta, *Ralph revient de Portland dans trois jours. Tu as plus qu'assez de temps pour me faire des choses.* elle le baissa vers elle pour un rapide baiser. *Et… si tu ne peux pas venir à l'appartement, je viendrai ici cette nuit.* elle lui sourit et encadra ses joues avec ses mains. *Nous comprendrons Walter. On trouvera notre équilibre.*

Les mains de Walter trouvèrent le bas dos de Paige lorsqu'un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. *Est-ce qu'il y a, hum, est-ce qu'il y a une chance que je puisse te le faire là, maintenant ?*

*J'aimerai,* Paige rit légèrement puis déposa un gentil baiser sur sa joue. *Cependant, ce soir semble prometteur.* elle fit une pause puis le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Sa langue trouva la sienne, il la hissa en l'air pour la déposer sur le capot de sa vielle voiture, totalement oubliée. Happy ne l'avait jamais réparée. Elle entoura les jambes autour sa taille pour le rapprocher un peu plus et murmura, *En même temps, ce soir est tellement loin.* contre ses lèvres.

Walter grogna en guise de d'approbation. Il passa ses mains sous le chemisier de Paige, trouva l'attache de son soutien-gorge et le détacha avec facilité. Il commençait à luis retirer son haut, lorsque

*J'ai un nouveau cas !* cria Cabe au-dessus des cris et des pleurements d'un nourrisson, depuis le fond du garage.

Walter râla dans un grognement et s'éloigna de Paige en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. *Je vais aller voir ce que veut Cabe.* il soupira. *Monte dans mon loft, tu pourras remettre tes vêtements en place là-bas*

*D'accord* Paige lui donna un rapide baiser et partie vers le loft pendant que Walter replaçait sa cravate. Il se racla la gorge et se dirigea rapidement vers Cabe.

*Où diable étais-tu ?* lui demanda Cabe alors que le bébé continuais de pleurer.

*Occupé* fut tout ce que Walter répondit. *Pourquoi a tu… ça, dans tes bras ?* le génie au QI de 197 pointa l'enfant. *Et pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas ses pleurs ?

*La mère de ce nourrisson* commença à crier Cabe, mais il se stoppa et se dirigea vers Happy. *Garde la une minute*

*Hum, je ne sais rien sur les bébés.* les yeux d'Happy s'agrandirent.

*Je ne te demande pas de la materner, simplement de la tenir.* répondit Cabe.

Happy tendit les mains le plus loin possible du reste de son corps et Cabe lui donna l'enfant. Elle le passa rapidement à Sylvester. *Tient.*

*Pourquoi moi ? Les enfants sont couverts de germes, Happy !*

*Parce que tu es plus mou que moi.* répliqua Happy parcourue d'un frisson en se rendant vers son bureau. *Je déteste les bébés.* murmura-t-elle.

Sylvester grimaça à la vue de l'enfant hurlant et le tint, lui aussi, à bout de bras.

Cabe continua ce qu'il disait alors qu'il partait avec Walter loin de la calculatrice humaine et de l'enfant hurlant. *La mère du nourrisson a été condamnée aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin que Scorpion retrouve le père de cette fillette, vous avez 24 heures avant que les services sociaux ne l'emène.*

*Ok... Ca ne devrait pas être trop difficile… Mais ça va être dur de se concentrer avec tous ces cris.* Walter n'aimait vraiment pas ça, il fronça les sourcils.

*Bon… je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être changée. Je vais devoir aller au magasin pour acheter quelques affaires.* Cabe croisa les bras.

*D'accord, fais ça. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous débrouiller avec elle jusque là.* Walter avala difficilement. Il ne savait absolument rien à propos des bébés. *Une fois que Paige revient.*

*Où est-elle ?* Cabe leva les sourcils.

*Hum… dans le loft,* répondit Walter de façon rapide et sans plus d'explications. *De toutes façons,* il croisa les bras, *Une fois qu'elle sera descendue, je suis sûr qu'elle saura quoi faire.*

*D'accord, je reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive.* Cabe approuva tandis que Sylvester faisait son chemin vers Toby, lui tendant l'enfant.

*Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi,* lança Happy. *Il est très maladroit.*

*Oui, c'est vrai. Maladresse et nourrissons ne font pas bon ménage.* dit Toby prenant l'enfant, bras tendus, pour l'amener à Walter. Walter prit l'enfant dans ses mains et regarda la petite fille comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

*Et… qu'est-ce qui au juste vous fait croire que je suis plus à l'aise avec les enfants que vous ?* Walter jeta un coup d'œil à Toby puis se reconcentra sur la fillette, toujours en train de pleurer. Il était tellement effrayé qu'il allait la laisser tomber.

*Je ne sais pas ?* Toby haussa les épaules. *Tu te débrouille bien avec Ralph. *

*Ralph a 11 ans, andouille.* lança Happy. *Il est propre et n'est pas ennuyeux comme pas permit.*

Avant que Toby ne puisse répondre, Paige descendit les escaliers du loft. Dieu merci. Elle prit précautionneusement le bébé des bras de Walter et le porta contre sa poitrine. *Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois si mécontente.* Paige rit alors qu'elle senti la couche de l'enfant. *C'est une couche bien pleine que tu as là.*

*C'est le moment pour me de partir* dit Cabe avant de rapidement disparaitre. Paige ordonna à Walter d'aller lui chercher un tissu, comme un chiffon et des épingles à nourrices. Elle demanda ensuite à Toby d'aller chercher un gant de toilette et de l'humidifier avec un peu d'eau. Paige envoya Happy à la recherche d'une couverture et ne soucia pas de demander quelque chose à Sylvester, qui était trop occupé à se désinfecter les mains.

*C'est la seule couverture que j'ai pu trouver. Elle était dans le loft.* dit Happy alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. *Qu'est-ce que je fais avec ?*

*Pose la sur le sol aussi soigneusement que possible.* répondit Paige. Une fois que la couverture a été étalée sur le sol, Paige à doucement placé le bébé sur le tissu. Walter est alors apparut avec un chiffon propre et une grosse poigné d'épingles à nourrice. Il ne savait pas de combien Paige avait besoin donc il en avait pris autant que possible.

Toby entra ensuite dans le bureau avec le gant de toilette humide et le tendit à Paige. *Et maintenant ?*

*Maintenant vous me laissez tout.* répondit Paige, un sourire aux lèvres. *Mais avant, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un surveille le bébé pendant que je me lave les mains.* Toby, Happy et Sylvester s'écartèrent rapidement de la fillette, Walter ne bougea pas trop occupé à observer l'enfant avec curiosité. *Merci !* Paige lui sourit et disparut.

*Attend, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?* Walter fronça les sourcils.

*Fais juste en sorte que le bébé ne tue personne…* Toby tapota le dos de Walter puis courut vers son bureau.

Paige revint une minute plus tard et travailla rapidement. Elle enleva l'ancienne couche et cria *Poubelle !* Toby piqua la poubelle de Sylvester et la tendit vers la mère. Sylvester fut contrarié et le fit savoir tandis que Toby haussa simplement les épaules en tant que réponse. Il déposa la poubelle sur le sol, à côté de Paige. Walter regarda Paige nettoyer la fillette avec le gant de toilette. Il admirait Paige avec fascination. Une fois que le nourrisson fut propre, les cris ont commencé à réduire. Dès que Paige eu épinglé le drap autour de l'enfant, elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça pour la calmer.

Elle se leva et se mit à marcher doucement dans le garage, fredonnant pour l'enfant après avoir ordonné à Toby de jeter la poubelle de Sylvester dans la benne à ordure. Walter suivait des yeux sa douce Paige. Le bébé commençait à s'endormir. Walter se demanda si la façon dont Paige tenait l'enfant et lui chantait une chanson, était la même que celle qu'elle utilisait pour prendre soin de Ralph lorsqu'il était petit.

Walter savait que Paige avait été une bonne mère, mais la voir avec un enfant donnait à Walter une nouvelle perspective de ses compétences maternelles. Elle était naturelle. Alors que tous les autres membres de l'équipe avaient peur de laisser tomber la fillette, il fallut à peine 5 minutes à Paige pour la changer et la bercer jusqu'au sommeil.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et déposa son manteau sur l'enfant qui dormait maintenant dans ses bras. Elle le surprit en train de la regarder, et sourit. L'espace d'un instant Walter avait un aperçu de ce que pourrait être sa vie futur.

Alors qu'il regardait la femme dont il était tombé amoureux continuer de bercer le bébé, il put se voir avoir une sorte d'avenir avec Paige…

C'est peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'avoir leur propre enfant serai une expérience assez similaire. Il marcherait désespérément, essayant de trouver le moyen de calmer leur enfant, et elle aurait juste à le prendre dans ses bras, en fredonnant pour qu'il ou elle s'endorme.

En s'approchant d'elle, il réalisa qu'un futur avec Paige était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se demanda si elle le voulait aussi.

 _Voilà-voilà, en espérant que ça vous ait plus. Si vous parler bien anglais je vous conseille vraiment d'aller voir ses histoires. (_ WriterFreak001 _)_


End file.
